


Mirror, Mirror

by Heroeshappyending4



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Gen, Look into other possibilities, Mind Control, Partner Betrayal, original villans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroeshappyending4/pseuds/Heroeshappyending4
Summary: Being batman isn’t easy you know what’s harder than being batman? Being one of his Robins.You either learn to be emotionally detached to everyone , get hunted down and beat ever night by gotham's notorious villans, maybe die, and get replace like its nothingSo what if each of the robins, Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian  is given the chance to change their life but only if they leave Batman’s side. Everyone deserves a chance at happiness right but is it worth betraying the one who gave you a chance?And it started with a mirror





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. They belong to D.C. Only original characters belong to me.

If you could change your life would you? This was the question Damian asked himself when he woke up at dawn from habit he just laid there staring at the ceiling before turning his head to gaze at a mirror he gained/stole from his most recent fight with his father. The villain he got it from was responsible for disappearances all over Gotham. After hearing the guy’s explanation Damian was starting to think he was as crazy as the joker claiming he was giving the people missing a better life. Damian knew that there's no such thing as a better life only the life you live now made with the choices decided. Grabbing the mirror Damian looked at it. It was a large hand mirror made of maybe ivory and gold designs it was pretty too pretty for a guy to have.  
Sighing he got up to get ready for school Damian was hoping the day would go fast today but when does he ever get what he wants.

  
Bruce finally decided to let him go to a school, Gotham high to be specific, so he could interact with kids his own age. ‘Yeah that’s going real well’ Damian thought as he sit at his desk in the back of the class his fellow classmates keeping their distance none daring to turn around. In the beginning there were a few brave souls willing to meet him only to be chased away by Damian’s harsh word and cold attitude ‘Its only because of my father.’ Damian thought bitterly

  
As the teacher drone on in front of him his thoughts kept going back to the mirror shaking his head slightly to get rid of them. ‘Get a grip Damian its only a waste of time to keep such ridiculous notions your head.’ Instructing himself. His eyes widen groaning softly putting his hands on his head ‘Great now I’m talking to myself.’  
Instead he started thinking about another topic, his ‘family’. If you asked him to only people he did consider his family was his father , Pennyworth, Richard, and of course his loyal companion Titus. The others could go jump off the cliff. Jason was a loose cannon, Tim annoyed him to no end, Barbara had his respect but hid trust for her was very little, Stephanie…lets not even go there, and lastly his mother. Deep down he knew his mother didn’t care for him as a son only an weapon and when she couldn’t control him anymore she more or less abandoned him he wouldn’t say it out loud but it did hurt sometimes. Life was a little harder now that Richard had ran off somewhere making his father more distance than usual.  
‘Not that I care of course he’s busy with other things it cant be helped.’ Damian reasoned with himself but it really didn’t numb the pain. He could hang out with friends if he had any his could trust ‘I lived my life alone this far in my life I can do for the rest of it .’ crossing his arms nodding to himself its not like he was saying anything everyone else already knew  
School didn’t end as fast as Damian wanted it to “Did you enjoy school today master Damian?” a smooth tired British accent spoke out  
“Yes ,Pennyworth” Damian answered climbing into the car

  
“You’re father is at the company at this moment he should be back in a few hours before he left asked me to tell you to meet him in the batcave the moment he arrives back at the manor,”

  
‘shocker’ sarcastically mumbled cooling his face against the glass window “Pennyworth “ eyes feeling heavy “wake me up when we reach the manor” unconscious before he heard a response from the butler.  
Damian went straight to his room declining Alfred’s offer for tea. He sat at the edge of his bed couching over staring intensely at the mirror he held in his lap firmly. The culprits words echoing in his mind over and over again ‘ A better life, a happier life .’ his head started to hurt a large majority of him knew it was bullshit yet a little voice in kept whispering ‘maybe’ maybe the man was telling the truth, maybe he could go somewhere where he could happy a better life.

  
Still looking into the mirror he said to it “Can I ever be happy?” A bright light flashed in his face squinting he saw his reflection. No, it not him this Damian eyes were bright, his smile was genuine not one of those sly smirks or fake paparazzi grins. He threw the mirror at the wall instead of it scatter on impact it hit it with a ‘thud’ before clattering on the floor till still. Damien face was blank when he stood up and walked to the batcave where he dressed in his workout outfit then immediately trained till his muscle ached. Training was one of the few things that calmed him down and cleared his head but he can only do so much that for so long before what happen came rushing back to him.

  
Sighing he showered on put on his Robin costume minus the mask he checked the time he only had a hour or so before his father came home so he sat in front of the giant monitor waiting for he father. His reflection in the blank screen made him flinched the harshness in his face after seeing a gentler side of himself “Maybe I’m traumatized.”  
“Damian.” A deep rough voice startled him making him jumped a miniscule a normal person wouldn’t have notice but his father wasn’t a normal person. “Damian, what’s wrong.” Eyes glared at him with suspicion his words held a once of worry that only a few including the superpower ones could hear it. Bruce could afforded to seem weak that includes in front of family and friends .

  
Damian put on his mask to hid his eyes that were swirling with emotions from his father. Placing his iconic scowl on his face the last thing Damian wanted was his father asking him question some he didn’t know the answer to himself.  
“Nothing” answering Bruce. If Bruce did hear anything wrong he didn’t mention it.  
“Tonight we’re going back to the police percent to talk to the person who made all those people vanish and figure out what he did with them.” Going up to the monitor he pressed a button and the picture of the criminal popped up.

  
He had pale clear skin with a chiseled wolfish face, thin nose with caramel spiky hair, his eyes were platinum eyes that were hooded he didn’t care that he has was getting a mug shot . The tall-tell smirk on his face told he wasn’t afraid of the punishments that were being decided for him. Holding up the board with his name on it :Silvius Price.  
“Be ready.” Bruce ordered Damian grunted hearing his father walk away.  
‘I should have told him.’ But thinking into it ‘ he’ll be furious that I took the mirror… I’ll tell him when the time is right.” Finally deciding

Damian watched as his father from behind the one way window interrogate this Silvius  
“Where’s the victims?” batman ordered standing in front of the metal table glaring down at his prey

  
Silvius gave him a strange look “I hardly call the victims. I think their rather ecstatic with their new lifes.”

  
“That’s not answering my question.” Batman voice got more menacing. Silvius glanced at him for a moment

  
“Pfft! Oh you’re good really you are almost had my for a moment.” Giggling hysterically. Batman fist clenched tight “ I can see how people fear but I cant see how they’re terrified of you.”

  
The dark knight grabbed the front of Silvius’s shirt “If you don’t want to find out I suggest you start talking. Now!” teeth clenched

  
“ Listen I would love to tell you but I have neither the time nor the crayons to explains it to you. struggling against his grip “ I already told you they’re where they want to be”

  
“You’re lying! Those people were good people they would never leave behind there families their friends who were searching hard for them.” Shoving Silvius back in his chair is almost making him fall if he wasn’t handcuffed to the table. Silvius eyes burn with fire.

  
“Well guess what they did! They left on their own free will. I gave them they a choice and apparently they choose to abandon everyone they care for something amazing. So no matter what you say or do to me my answers going to be the same because it’s the truth.” He hissed “I mean who wouldn’t take that kind of deal?”

  
“You’re insane.”

  
“Of course I am what fun would it be if I wasn’t!” he started to laugh as the police came in to take him to Arkahm “I want you know something before I go batman. I may had many villains in your life but my master will be your worst. Everyone in your life going to turn their backs on you when they’re offer their greatest desire and trust me they always do.” The police forced him up “When you’re at the lowest point in your life, open for the world to see you better watch you’re back” Silvius spat the police pushed him out the door “Be careful Batman its already happing.” Laughing down the hallway  
Batman glided out the room “Robin lets go.” Walking out the door at a quick pace thinking about the lunatic words ‘What does he mean its already happening?’

Damian laid on he bed holding the mirror above him. His father was in the batcave trying to find those people without an inch of luck. Damian knew Batman was always serious on cases but he never knew when it’s a lost cost.  
While his father worked Damian looked further into the other world everything there was so much better. His father paid more a to him and actually was father to him, Richard was there, Jason was a little more stabled , Tim and him were getting along for once, and Cassandra was happier looking. They’re like a real family. Damian was curious on how this world was any different from his  
“ Show me way this world is so different than mine.” A family picture popped up everyone on costumes expect for now there was a new addition who was behind him hanging/hugging his shoulders. Damian was in shocked there was no way that ‘she’ was the reason that everything was different…this criminal …this harlot… this this, “Catwoman.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own any of the D.C characters

Damian sat down at the overly long dining table playing with the breakfast on his plate. His mind was somewhere else, he wasn't slept in three days it was getting harder and harder to hide the darken circles under his eyes. Every night he heard whispers in his ears beckoning him to figure out what he wants. Even when he could block out this voices and fall asleep his dreams were always the same, him watching a battle between a black cat and bat only to have both die by the hands of a white snake.

Sighing with defeat he took himself the library and sat on the sofa with his sketchbook 'Might as well do something.'  
Taking his pencil he let his hand take control barley comprehending what he was suddenly drawing he just was. Titus jumped up on the sofa with his master snuggled up at his side begging for his attention but Damian seemed to be in a dazed.  
"Master Damian?" Alfred hand was on his shoulder in concern gasping surprise when Damian gripped his hand. Tight. Realizing what he's was doing Damian quickly let him go.  
"Sorry."  
"It's quite alright." Alfred knew it wasn't he never seen the young man in such a deviating state. These past few day Alfred Sen the buy doing odd things staring safely at the wall, depressed while eating, and sometimes nothing at all. "Are you assuring Damian?"

"What do you mean."

"You seemed …distracted lately."

"I assure you Pennyworth, I'm fine."

"I see.” Alfred hums looking over Damian's shoulder "Those are very unusual symbols you're drawing."

Actually looking at his drawing saw that it was indeed a symbols, even he didn't knew what they were, sitting straight up Damian slammed his book closed. Sighing Alfred started to walk away until Damian stopped him.

"Has my father ever truly loved someone."  
Alfred's eyes soften "of course he has. I knew for certain he loves you and Richard , Timothy.

"….." Damian cut him off "I meant a woman."

Alfred started at him with calculating eyes questioning himself if he should really answer the boy 'might as well it's not like he won't find it some other way.'  
"If I had to say it would be Selina Kyle."

"I see …how would you describe her ."  
Raising an brow at Damian sudden in interest in his father's past lovers.

"She's a mystery. Never staying in one place for too long, gone before you knew she stole your heart and possessions. Minus that she was a lovely person compassion for the weak and poor and protective towards those close to her including any and all cats."

"Here is she now?"

"I don't know young master she s been gone for 6 and half years."  
Turning slightly his head to the sketchbook that laid on the table beside the sofa " Why the sudden interested."

Damian stood up and started to walk away   
"No reason"

"I see don't forget the party being held here tonight."  
The trusting side of Pennyworth told himself the young boy probably wanted to knew fit his own criminal database but the little itch in the back of his mind told him other wise. Then again Damian would rather jump off a building then tell his true emotions to anyone finally deciding to let it go until out the corner of his eye he saw that Damian had left his sketchbook on the table 'Damian would never leave his book in the open. Somethings wrong.' Flipping to the page with the symbols 'if only I knew what' closing the book he died to find the master of the house 'I must tell him.'

Damian gripped his hair in frustration The mirror kept showing him pictures of Jason Tood. "Why are you showing me the face of that pitiful nobody? Show me Selina Kyle."

The mirror did but it was her with Jason before his death. Grinding his teeth at the image feeling an Emotion he only felt when the other boys had Bruce's attention. Jealousy.

"Me jealous of that." He spat out like there was poison in mouth. "We're no even in the same league. I'm so much better than him. Everything I do I excelled at." Damian tried to justify what he was feeling until the truth came out "So why did she chose mother?"  
Eyes widening as he looked back at his words.

'Mother? Do I even want another mother?' The image of Selina and Jason changed to one of Selina and him as the images kept coming off happy moments and Damian secured he wanted that. To experience the things the pictures showed him. He need to. The emptiness he had in his heart was being filled. He finally knew what he been missing the love only a parent could give. He father tries but the majority of the time it felt like the bridge between the was slowly burning with Damian being the only one putting it out and his father standing there not knowing what to do watching the flames.

He touched the glass "Maybe if it was her."  
The mirror was glowing a bright green Damian's eyes did the same.

The mirror began to purr satisfied with the one going results it started showing Damian images of Jason again this time he heard whispers barely noticeable in his ear mistaking it as it own thoughts.

"You want to go to Jason?" The mirror pulsed on his hand. "Well I do owe you for showing me what I want."

Now came another problem how was he going to give it to Jason. They don't exactly have a close brotherly bond. 'I could always break in might have to do it when he's gone.'

"Ok. I'll do it but first show me something else."  
The picture that showed him an image that made it clear out his options. It's glass screen has a should line in the middle of it on the right was Bruce and the left Selina, the mirror started a rhythm of blacking out the image of Bruce and leaving Selina and visa verse. Damian understood the message clear as day he could only have one not both. Putting his face down in his hands 'There's always a catch.'

* * *

 

Bruce was helping Damian tidy up before the party started.

"Damian, Alfred been telling me you have something in you're mind wanna talk about it."

"No really.” looking at his suit making sure of no wrinkles  
  
Bruce got in front of his son on his knees   
"Damian I know I'm not the must dependable father I've never had to take this role before but I'll always be here for you."  
Bruce held Damian tight in his arms waiting him to do the same, he never did. Damian coolly looked down at his dad he got the same happiness he anyways did when Bruce interacted with him now for some reason that feeling just want cutting it anymore.

Damian closed his eyes "I know dad."

  
The party was like any other thrown by millionaire Bruce Wayne big and over the top. Men and women of higher class talking to each other then Turing around too talk about each other and women flocking around Damian's father .  
'Is always the same.' Damian kept to himself by the farthest wall smiling politely at anybody who cane to introduce themselves. The group of people who came the most was mother's and their daughters any his age

'What a bunch of leeches.'

Glancing at his watch the see the time. The rules were Damian had to stay at least an hour at every party. What would people say if the heir of Wayne enterprise didn't show up to his own father's parties.

"Well if it isn't the son of Bruce Wayne. Hire are you doing this fine night?" A silky feminine voice reached Damian's ears. Face and body still facing the front he directed his eyes towards the new woman.

If anything she was exotic one. Coming from Latin descent mixed with an African heritage her cinnamon skin clashed with her shoulder off white floor length dress.

Eyes going back to the front "I'm fine."

The woman snickered flipping her long dark wavy hair over her shoulder.  
"You don't look fine."

"Then stop looking." He turned to leaving the party to the garden once outside he gazed at the stars. Nowadays if Sen easier to count every star then his problems.

"A penny for your thoughts.' The same woman   
"Like I'm that cheap." Damian sneered back

"You know the only time I'm this distracted is when I have a difficult choice to make. If that's the case I could give you some advice." She offered Damian

"Advice from a stranger?."   
  
She smiled a sly smile " Well we could always fix that. Names Lena Ophidia." Damian raised his eyebrow "Anyway you should do what you want . It's your life out shouldn't matter what others think in the end god only helps those who help themselves no one else matters."

Lena Brenda down to what Damian was enchanted by her 24 carat good eyes.  
"You can keep living this half- ass life or you can have something worth living for."  
She glided off without hearing Damian's response opening the doors to the party

"Don't disappoint mister Wayne."   
Disappearing into the crowd.

Damian finally decided his answer he hoped it wasn't the wrong one.

The party ends a few hours later then Batman and robin did their nightly rounds of Gotham . Bruce now laid in his bed but Damian stood wide awake in his. Packing the last of his clothes before he swung it over his shoulder, wearing black clothes the conceal him before daybreak came which wouldn't be long. On his made bed was his discarded robin outfit the one he write with pride and fought so hard for just to leave it now.   
Mirror in hand "Where's Kyle?"

A sign the read 'Welcome to Starling city!"

Jumping out his window to the gate that enclosed the estate.  
'My father once told me I could be good, a hero. I believed him.'  
Jumping down running into the night  
' I guess we both were wrong.'

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :I do not own any D.C characters in this fanfiction.

Bruce felt nothing. He went though the days in a daze he still went out to the Gotham nights, it was his duty to but the last couple of days he's been calling nightwing and red robin to take over and watch the city. It's been four days since Damian left leaving his robin costume and a note with his last words 'you taught me how to live.' Indicating he went back to his mother where else would he go.

Bruce sat in the library in one his big lounge chairs. Damian always did like coming here . He looked deeply at the fire roaring in front of him above it the family portrait he had of him and three of his sons. He had Alfred cover it up.   
"Master bruce." His loyal butler stood behind him yet Bruce's eyes stayed on the fire. 

"Do you think hes still alive?" Bruce asked knowing there was no need for names they both knew who he was talking about.

Alfred began to panic this was just like Jason but worse "Master Bruce you must not give up hope." Alferd begged

Bruce gripped his chairs arm rest leaving crests, "Why not?", teeth clenched ,"my own blood, my son left to go back to his mother who sent murders after him because he refused to go with her. Now he's back with her but hes not going to follow her commands he'll be useless to her and Talila wasn't the one to someone or something she can't use."

Alfred's eyes started to water at the truth Bruce spoke. The chance that Damian died was high even if he did have his days of being insufferable but underneath there was a little boy who just wanted to belong and accepted into the bat family. Now Damian would never know just how much he was loved.   
Alfred lowered his head, "Do you wish for the other to be notified?" Croaking in mid sentence. 

Bruce lowered his eyes to tell the others would mean acceptance of Damian's death and unlike Jason he wasn't coming back. Leaning further into the chair as he whispered  
"Yes."  
Alfred walked away to make the calls missing the lone tear running down Bruce's face the dam of emotions he held back was cracking.  
****

Jason came back to his safe house with blood on his hands literally but the first thing he did was take off his signature red mask and laid it on the table. Scanning the barren room expect for the necessities. "Home sweet home." He Murmured.

A glint of light blinded his left eyes causing him to grimace. He turned to see a large oval mirror on his bed. "What the…" he stalked slowly to the foreign object that had no place in his domain. Picking out up by its handle analyzing its exterior of it every crack and crevice finding a letter attracted to the back of it. His name written in perfect cursive so at least he knows it was for him but why? Underneath it in was a name written in the same matter with the exception of it being a little bit bigger. Jason grinds his teeth just reading it: Damian W.

That demon brat was a tiny Bruce Wayne to him no matter what he did the end results were always the same Jason getting pissed off or never doing anything good enough. He tends to avoid the father-son pair as much as possible if certain events and people would allow it. 

He gripped the mirror tighter he had half the mind to throw it out and burn the letter yet the other half of his mind curiosity ate at him like a surviving beast. Why would Damian give me a mirror with a letter? This wasn't making sense.  
His phone ranged. It was Alfred. Putting down the mirror he pick up his phone. 

"Yes?" 

"Jason." Alfred's voice was brittle, "I do hope it's not a bad time."

Jason peered at the letter in his hand "No. What's up?"

"It's about Damian."

Hearing Damian's name Jason knew new would be a good time to asked what this 'gift' Damian give him meant.   
"Yeah. About him.."

"He's dead Jason."

The air seemed to force its way out of him suffocating him yet he still spoke. "… what?"   
That was impossible there no way that kid could be dead. Alfred continued to speak

"He left almost five days ago. The note he left told he went back to his mother. There's a high chance she killed him. I just thought you should know even with your differences he was still your brother Jason."

Jason hung up falling on his bed   
'My little brother is dead.' His phone dropping on the ground. He admitted Damian was the biggest pain in the ass ever, a real demon spawn , but he did have some good points. A good fighter, loyal to those he was close to, brave to the point of stupidity. As time went on the good started to out weigh the bad.  
'This can't be happening… the letter?'

Jason ripped open the letter. 

 

It read:

Dear Jason,  
If you're reading this I'm gone for reasons you probably might understand. I'm left and I'm not coming back. What I am gong to tell you needs to be kept between the two of us the mirror I have you showed me the truth and I'm positive it will do the same to you. The time I known you….I hated you. I really did you've come back from the dead only to make yourself Batman's enemy. I didn't understand but know I think I do it takes certain tour of person to change their life like you did. If you see my father tell him he didn't fail he did he's best. Goodbye Jason.  
-Damian

Jason grabbed the mirror   
'Why a mirror? Does he think I'm Dick or something?' Jason sighed 'I'll figure it out tomorrow.' Holding the only thing Damian ever gave him in his hand before he knew it the world seemed to fade away.

The object in his hand glowed a eerily red showing Lena sitting behind what seemed like a desk owned by big Top executives.

"Having fun?"

Lena turned around her from the her full length mirror looking with boredom at her lackey.   
"Price, out of arkham already I see. So how has it?" Her whole body face him elbows on table with her chin on top of folded hands tilting her head . If Price didn't know any better he would actually believe she cared but he did.

Still he played along with her forcing a smile on his face. "Interesting. If I stayed any longer might've gone insane myself." He's informed her.

A genuine smile graced her face "Now that would have made you more interesting. Pity. Anyway tell me what going on in Gotham city?"

"The Batman hasn't been seen in days just robin and nightwing. The citizens are beginning to worry." 

Lena started to laugh with glee "Prefect the lost of a child can break any parent. If losing his son can effect Batman, the most emotion stable person of all the superheroes imagine what would happen if the same thing happen to the other heroes."

"So what? You want to get rid of the superheroes and their kids."

"No no I want to replace the superheroes with their kids. It with the old in with the new. Their be better because I'll teach them the only thing they need to survive."

"And what would that be?"

"To take what you want because there's not always going to be someone to help you." Lena expressed knowingly.

"What makes you think they're going to accept that little lesson." Silvius leaned closer to the desk.

Lena eyes gave away a distance gaze. "Personal experience. Show them what they want or think they do and watch them chase after it like a dog to a bone. "

"Sorta like a fairy god mother?" Asked Silvius

"Maybe but we both know that part is too little… underrated for me. Once I'm done the whole worlds going to know my name you may leave Price" turning her chair to face him. But even bothering to watch him leave.

Silvius closed the door before leaning on it remembering the old times before this whole bad guy business. He and Lena were childhood friends living together on the streets even then she was a great schemer everything had to be go big out go home. Every new day brought new a new plan, some game they could play, though they were poor and living in abandoned buildings they had each other and was happy that more than a majority of people can say.

But living on the streets you're never safe both Silvius and Lena learned that the hard way when strange men tried to take them away. Lena could have escape she was smarter out of the two instead she directed the men attention towards herself making it possible for Silvius to escape. And he did he choose to and rejected ever since.

A year past before Lena came back just when Silvius was losing hope. Silvius remembered running up to her hugging her close you him.  
Letting her go still holding her arms standing away from here "What happen to you?" He whispered breathlessly

Lena smiled at him like the old friend he was. Silvius stomach dropped when the fog of happiness cleared his mind giving him a clear view of the look in her gold eyes that wasn't right. He let her go taking a few steps back taking in her full form noticing the new clothes she wore the same type of clothes he seen the people on the higher end of the city wear he felt embarrassed by the rags he wore.

"That doesn't matter now the only thing that matters is I'm back I can back to you. You and me we're going to change the world." Coming closer grabbing Silvius dirty face.

"Like the heroes?" That would be fun doing crimes enforcing justice.

Lena's fingernails was digging into his face causing him to whine in pain dropping to knees. Lena closed in to his face "Those failures weren't heroes we'll make new heroes and every good hero need a great villain what do you say?"

Silvius knew what he signed up for he may not have been a smart kid but he wasn't stupid. She needed him now more than ever. He strolled down to grand hallway with the same ambition he always has since he left her the night and it changed her the reasonable thing he needed to do was just leave but he couldn't let her go not again.  
Lena's actions might not be right but the one thing she was right about was she wasn't the fairy god mother too many people died for the jewels she wore.


	4. Chapter 4

Damian walked the semi crowed streets of sterling city, this city was dull and bland compared to Gotham. The one thing that made this city interesting was the bold line separating the rich from the poor. Damian spent most of his time in the poorer section trying to get Selina's attention with no appeal. He stole cat related artifacts and money from the rich hoping she'll show some interest. No such luck. Needless to say he won't have to worry about money for awhile plus he returned the artifacts. He really didn't need green arrow on his case this early. Now he was strolling during dusk on the richer side of the city. Selina was known to be attaining higher class parties so here he was during the break of dawn trying to fund a way to drag her out.

A loud yowl shot out from a alley a few feet away from Damian made him stop his feet.

"What a dumb ass cat." A teen boy about 16 sneered kicking a grown orange tabby. He had a friend there holding three kittens whose meowing was deafing when the first boy took out his pocket knife. "Let's have some real fun."   
The kittens as if sensing the danger struggle to escape they captures.

"Hurry up will you, Jack? Before these little shits scratch me." Before Jack's knife was about to strike a rock snapped the knife out of his hand cutting it in the process.

"The fuck!" Screamed Jack holding his new bleeding hand his friend dropped the kittens shaking slightly.

"What was that?"

"Me." Damian stood in the opening of the alley angry contrived his face. "Leave now."

Jack was seeing red at the little boy who injured him storming towards him nose flaring as he towering Damian short stature with his own 6 foot height.

"Imma make you reject that kid." Cracking his knuckles

Damian raised a eyebrow at Jack's attempt of dominance. "You can try."

Jack's fist flew straight to Damian's face only for it to be caught Damian's hand.   
"That's it?" Jack tried to pull his fist from Damian's hold.  
"Guess it's my turn." Damian smirked twisting Jack's hand bringing him to his knees. When Jack began to yell in pain Damian gave him a solid punch in the face breaking his nose. Damian released Jack who automatically went to stop the blood pouring out.

"Done so soon?" Damian asked the same moment spinning around doing a roundhouse kick into Jack's friend lower chest Damian didn't break his ribs but he definitely cracked a few.   
"If you guys want to keep going I can't promise I'll keep going easy on you."

Damian really hoped they'll stay after the last few days he's been having they'll make great stress relievers.

"Let's just get out of here Jack." The friend begged hiding his ribs. Jack was staring intensely at Damian torn between wanting to stay and defend what's left of his dignity or run away to get his friend some help.

Jack looked away in submission pulling himself up them started going towards his friend using himself as support as they limped out the alley ignoring Damian who stepped out of the way frowning as they left.   
'I really wanted a fight.' Damian sighed disappointed.

Low meowing brought him out of his dazed the mamma cat was running against his legs in gratitude. Getting down he stoke her gray fur. 'Maybe I should have been more serious with those bastards.'

Damian looked at the the sky. 'It's too late to find a place to stay but at least it's not totally dark.' He opened his bag to get out a blanket he had making his way towards the grimy walls wrapped tight in the blanket. If anyone would past they mistake him for another homeless. Soft purring heard from his side, mama cat was back with her three kittens.   
"I guess it's me and you guys tonight." Speaking to his new companions putting on his hoodie closing his eyes for a light sleep. An hour was all he needed then it's back to searching, promise.

"Well aren't you a hero." A silky voice mocked him from above.

Damian jumped on his feet positioning his body for a fight raising his head to find his new opponent.   
"Catwoman."  
He couldn't believe it even when he whispered her name the person he been looking for find him.

"You know me," The thief said this as a statement, "don't really think a average robber would want the whole world knowing who they are. Luckily I'm not your average robber."

Damian had to play this smart what sane person would trust somebody who knew their real name and life up to now?  
"Who doesn't know the infamous Catwoman?"

She smiled liking Damian's choice of words.   
"I saw what you did. To those two boys a minute ago and I have to say I'm impressed."

"Ok, so can I help you with something or what?" Damian asked patience wasn't his virtue and neither is playing dumb but where he was doing both.

"Maybe." Selina humms jumping of the roof. She circled Damian, who kept his eyes on her, like a lion surveying its prey. Stopping in front of Damian their green eyes clashed.  
"Usually I have a problem with those who make their way in my territory temporarily or not. Minus the museum and seeing you break into people's houses where else have I seen you before?"

Damian had to smirk at her words after never seeing his Bruce for years she could still subconsciously sense the similarities between the father and son plus spying without him noticing. She was showing herself worthy .

"No where I remember."

"Ever been to Gotham?"

"No, I'm from keystone."

Selina knew the boy was lying yet the way he held himself looking at her right in the eyes without flinching out stuttering his words was something a boy his age wouldn't be able to do unless he had years of practice.

She took a few steps back from Damian who watched her with a curious gaze.

Crack! Selina slinging her whip towards Damian. She planned to retracted her arm it for to close to the boy she just wanna to see what his reaction would be. Most likely he would be scared and coward on the ground or the other rarer choice become startled and try to dodge it. Damian did neither of the options instead he reached out to grab the whip amongst tugging out out of Selina's hand if she didn't have a tight hold on it.

"Who are you?"

"Damian. Just Damian."

Selina smiled at the boy who caught her attention it's been awhile since anything had her attention many things had her curiosity by never held it long enough. This hasn't happen since she left Gotham, since she left him.   
"Anyplace for you to go? Parents?"

"No. My parents are dead." Damian answered her

Selina giddy she knows it was wrong and she told herself to not take in strays from cities she was only visiting but this kitten might actually be worth her time.

"How bout you come home with me?"

****  
Damian blinked he didn't expect this to go so fast. Was Selina always so speedy to take in a child in need because if she was he would put a stop to it.  
"Why?"  
Damian wouldn't admitted to anyone that he was a greedy child when it came to a parents attention.

Selina shrugged " You have potional kid so I'm gonna offer you a deal."

Damian leaned in to hear her better

"I live a dangerous life: stealing, fighting, a high chance of getting thrown in jail. I don't need someone whose going to hold me back. If you come with me I can't promise your safety but I'll try my best to make sure you happy and never alone. If you don't want to come with me I'll understand nonetheless you should at less let me take you somewhere you can get help." Selina stood high hands on hips looking from every angle like a femme falte.  
"What's your answer."

The is it the only chance to change his mind refuse Selina's offer and go back to Gotham. To a father he loved yet at times doesn't love him, brothers who aren't his not by blood, name, or emotions. Friends? What friends.

As Damian was dazed in his thoughts Selina was taking his silence as a decline. Sighing she made her way past Damian.  
"I see goodbye Damian."

Damian grabbed her wrist when she was by him. "Ok. I want to come with you."

A smile that could lit up world was aimed straight at Damian.

"That's great. Let's go then!" Selina jumping up the walls landing in the roof knowing (from his adventurers in thieving) he could keep up. Still she kept glancing behind her to make sure and sure enough he was. Damian ran a few steps behind Selina anyone with the right training could see he was doing it on purpose.   
They made their way to a decent looking apartment building.   
"This way." Selina ushered Damian into one of the windows "home sweet home."

Damian looked around at the wore down living room " You must be kidding."

"Hey now! Is that that way treat someone's home when they took you in?"

"It is when it looks like this dump." Damian flinched at his harsh words. Panicking what if she thought he we too rude or mean and didn't want him any more. Selina walked to Damian as he held his head low wanting for a hit or worse a scolding of expectations and disappointment.

"Wow. You sure don't hold anything back do you." Selina laughed ruffling Damian hair "I like that, honest. You hungry?" She asked throwing her goggles on the couch.

Damian gazed at her. That was unexpected.

"No just water." Damian answered her sitting on the couch.

Meow. A shadow black cat jumped beside him. She looked fixedly at him with non blinking gold eyes as if tying to judge his very soul. Iris was curious at the new human her mistress brought in. Once in awhile she would bring in another cat rarely a human and she did never someone this young.

The one boy held out his hand to her. Cautiously she went up to it sniffing it before purring at the familiar yet distance scent.

Damian pets the cat as she continues to   
"She likes you surprising she usually doesn't like must."  
Selina held out a bottle of water waiting for Damian to grab for it before putting it out his reach  
"The bathroom is down the hallway to your right. There's an extra robe on the door. Go take a shower then we'll talk."

Damian glared up at her he knew she was right but he had what you call a defiance towards authority.   
"I'm thirsty now." He growled

"Good thing there's water in the shower you're going to take." Selina retorted

Damian huffed turning his head waking to the bathroom.

"Use what you like." The smirking lady cat yelled after him. A slamming door was her response.

Damian came out wearing a fluffy blue robe   
"No one better have wore this."

"Calm down. Nobody has now come get your water." Selina waving it in front of her. Damian stomped to snatched the bottle before flopping on the couch with remote in hand.  
The news was on with its hero of the month: Batman.

"His quite a hero isn't he?" Selina asked seeing Damian's eyes get wide with a spark of excitement lips cutting into a small smile.

"Did you know him? Personally?"

Selina blinked "Yeah I knew him." She murmured.

"What was he like?"

Some crumpled copy of a smile crossed Selina's face "Complicated."

"Anyway kitten...Kitten that's a nice nickname for my cute little sidekick."

The look on Damian's face was one of total disgust at the name. She was kidding right like he, the former heir of the league of assassins, would even consider that name.  
"No if I must have a feline base name I want one of strength like lion or tiger."

"Mmmh no kitten seems right."  
The newly appointed kitten sidekick of Catwoman glower at his new partner opened his mouth to continue arguing any the topic until iris constant meowing and clawing at his backpack averted his attention from the name. For now.

"Iris stop that. What are you doing?" Selina got up strolling over to the bag opening it.

"Hey!" Protested Damian.

Selina ignored him eyes wide when she saw what Iris was curious about a real kitten a tuxedo one with white paws, belly, mouth, and the tip of the tail it must be from the family Damian saved earlier.   
"A kitten for a kitten." She handed off the hissing cat to the boy "What are you going to name him?"

Damian reluctantly grab the cat glaring angrily down at it gasping silently has it bit his thumb drawing blood. He never understood why the weak stood up to these stronger than them. All its fierce aggression has slight nobility to it reminding a loyal butler of Wayne manor who treated him with the same fairness as his 'brothers.'  
Alfred "Al."  
  
"Al? Ok you and Al can sleep in the guestroom. Sleep well because tomorrow night I'm going to show you Stirling city Catwoman style."

"Can't wait." The young assassin flooded those words with sarcasm but in them a hint of truth. Tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might put nightwing in the next chapter and or maybe redhood.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the character weren't too O.C. Please leave reviews and kudos.


End file.
